


'Property of HG Wells'

by ItsOphelia



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOphelia/pseuds/ItsOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain someone keeps stealing Helena's breakfast. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Property of HG Wells'

Myka sighed as she emerged from the shower, quickly toweling her unruly curls before hunting through her closet for clean clothes. She wasn’t sure how she’d managed to oversleep this spectacularly, but she’d be lucky if she had time for breakfast before she was due to head over to the Warehouse. 

Rifling through the kitchen cupboards for something she’d be able to eat on the go, she discovered that it was her lucky day. Stacked neatly at one side was a pile of ready-to-eat packages containing seeds, nuts, berries and dried fruit. She paused briefly to consider where they’d come from and why on earth she hadn't found them before, before grabbing one for the road and dashing out the door.

Two days later she found herself running late again. She swallowed a last mouthful of the latest conveniently healthy snack she’d found in the cupboard and tossed the container into the trash as she walked through the door of Artie’s office. She braced herself for her second scolding of the week, but Artie was nowhere to be seen. Instead, their newest agent spun around in her chair and fixed Myka with a steely look. 

‘Might I be correct in thinking that you, Agent Bering, are in fact the culprit responsible for stealing my food?’

‘Your food?’ 

Myka was confused. Though Pete did his best to hide his favorite snacks so the rest of the household couldn’t find them, it was common knowledge that the food stocked in the B&B cupboards was there for everyone.

‘I recently discovered a wonderful little health food store in Univille. How convenient, I thought. All wrapped up in individual boxes, with none of that sugary rubbish Pete likes to eat in sight. So I purchased several boxes, some of which have gone missing. I wonder if you can offer an explanation?’

Myka was unfazed by the interrogative stare. As she made her way across to the chair where Helena was sat, a perfectly arched brow rose expectantly and she fought the urge to grin as she prepared her defense and lowered her voice.

‘I think you’ll find a correlation between the mornings in question and the nights my sleeping regime has been somewhat disrupted.’

Rather than looking abashed, Helena seemed rather pleased with herself.

‘Would you not call it a rather welcome disruption?’

‘I’d call it a mutually beneficial disruption which could lead to a mutual need for conveniently portable breakfast in the morning.’ 

Myka had leaned towards her upon reaching the desk and Helena swallowed at the sudden proximity. Though she could detect a glimmer of mischief in that unfaltering gaze, it was clear there was to be no backing down. 

‘I suppose a concession could be made.’

‘Good.’ The twinkle in her eye broke out into an amused smile and she headed out of the office to find Pete.

‘So that’s how it’s going to be, is it?’ Helena mused.

xxx

That day, a bolt of stray Warehouse energy managed to collide with a nasty box of fireworks. With the artifact and its tag destroyed in the initial explosion, it was a long hour of hiding in the office before they worked out how to neutralize it. Another few hours were spent rounding up the reigniting firework stubs, and by the time the soot covered agents made it back to Leena’s they wanted nothing more than to shower and climb into bed. Myka thanked the heavens it was Saturday tomorrow and allowed herself to fall into peaceful, much needed sleep.

Waking up slightly later than usual and extremely well rested, Myka headed down to the kitchen. She bit her lip as she eyed the food cupboard. She really had no excuse this time, but she’d become somewhat accustomed to the tasty snacks. Resolving that she’d drive into Univille and pick some up for herself later, she opened the cupboard and grinned. The replenished stack was adorned with different colored post-its, each reading ‘Property of H.G. Wells’ in familiar penned scrawl – apart from the one in front.

She opened the lid labeled ‘You can owe me’ and chuckled to herself as she poured yoghurt over the muesli it contained. 

xxx

As she brushed her teeth that evening, Myka heard the sound of her bedroom door being quietly opened and closed. When she paused she thought she could hear footsteps padding gently across the carpet. The telltale creak of the bedsprings confirmed it, and when she finally finished her ablutions she entered the room to find a familiar intruder reclining on her bed.

‘Hello, darling. I hope you found breakfast satisfactory?’

‘Very much so.’ She reached the bed and curled up next to Helena. ‘In fact…’ She leaned in for a long kiss. ‘It was delicious.’

Helena smiled across at her. 

‘Glad to hear it. Of course, one can’t just go on giving out free breakfast…’ She took in a deep breath and laid her head back as a small trail of kisses followed the long path of her neck downwards. ‘People would start-’ Myka climbed over to straddle her lover ‘-taking advantage…’ 

She was silenced by more kisses as hands found their way under her shirt.

‘I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.’

xxx

The next morning Myka was awakened by her bathroom door opening. Cracking her eyes open to see a dark haired figure disappear inside, she snuggled further under the comforter, only to pause as she felt something strange. She reached up and pulled off the post-it she found stuck to her forehead.

From the bathroom, Helena heard her snort of laughter and gave her own small smile.

It read ‘Property of HG Wells’.


End file.
